Revelation
by Uzumakilover1
Summary: Sakura realizes something about her feelings for naruto
1. Pre date

**I do not own naruto or any of the characters all i own are any made up jutsu or plot themes different to the show.**

__

Haruno Sakura lay in her bed, scowling moodily at the ceiling above her. She was thinking both of her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most surprising ninja, fondly, yet at the same time, she was frustrated.

Naruto had been not much more than acquaintances in the beginning. They had been put in the same group, forcing them to work together. As they got to know each other, the awkwardness seemed to fade away; Sakura grew comfortable around the boy, and Naruto's crush on her seemed to disappear. They gained comradeship and friendship.

When Sasuke left, Naruto and Sakura become closer in his absence. Sakura still thought Naruto was her pillar of strength throughout the whole ordeal. He was the light in the darkness, the one person she could talk to about anything, and know he wouldn't judge her one way or the other.

It hadn't been until after he had left for his training that she had realized how used to his presence she was, and how happy he made her. But it wasn't until after he returned that she had realized she loved him. Not Sasuke, him, Naruto.

A thought popped into her head that made her sigh. _'I wonder if my parents were ever like this.'_ Sakura shook her head at that. She honestly didn't know. Her mother hadnt told her who her father had been though there had been soemthing about the way her mother looked when she mentioned who he sensei was when she was originally placed on team 7 that made her curious as to what that was,but other than that she had always just assumed that either he had died when she was a baby, or he had not wanted to be a father. Either way, it would probably hurt her mother to talk about it.

She was born when her mother was just 14. Early births are normal for kunoichis, with shorter lives, but 14 was young even for them. Sakura had thought this might have been the reason her mother had chosen to travel when she was younger. Honestly, she had no idea what village her mother was from, or if there were other members of the Haruno clan somewhere.

Although her mother never talked about her past, and the fact she never took ninja jobs, Sakura was sure her mother had been a kunoichi once upon a time. Her reflexes were superb, she could be very sneaky, and she could always tell if Sakura was lying. Yes, Haruno Rin had once been a ninja.

Sakura sighed again, and got out of bed. She didn't have time to mope around all day. She had the next shift at the hospital, then training with Tsunade for the rest of the day.

After getting dressed in her normal outfit, she stood in front of the mirror, putting on her gloves and head band. As she tied the red ribbon into her soft, pink hair, she observed her unusually light green eyes gazing back at her.

In all honesty, she had always wondered about her pink hair. She obviously hadn't gotten it from her mother, whose hair was bright red, so had she gotten it from her father's side? Or maybe her one of her grandparents had had the hair.

She turned from the mirror and walked from the room. She walked down to the kitchen, still lost in thought. She smiled at her mother when she saw her. Haruno Rin smiled back and placed a plate of food in front of her daughter.

As soon as Sakura began eating with a dreamy look on her face, Rin asked, "What's up with you? Something on your mind? A _boy_ perhaps?" and watched as her daughter paled visibly, and sighed.

"Yes." The girl of 15 answered, and then paused. "Well sort of."

"I see." Rin studied her daughter for a moment. "There's a boy you like, and a boy you love." She continued to study the girl. "Unfortunately, they're two different guys. Also," Rin paused before continuing, "Also, the guy you love _used _to love you, but you're not sure if he still does."

Now this surprised the teen. "You learned at that just by looking at me?" Sakura gasped. "How could you know?"

"I had the same problem, once upon a time." At these words, Rin got a dreamy look, and stared into space. Sakura looked at her mother curiously. Was this about her father? Which one was he? The one she loved, or the one she liked? Or neither?

Although Sakura was curious, she knew better than to ask. She slowly finished her breakfast and bid her mother good-bye. Tsunade was _not _one to be kept waiting.

As she was walking to work, she subconsciously took a detour past the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Low and behold, just as she was walking past the sunshine of Konoha himself appeared in front of her, leaving after having his breakfast.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" called the blond teen. "Going to work?"

"Yup. No training for you today, remember? Your arm is still healing."

"Yeah right. My arm took all of 2 days to heal, but apparently, I _still _can't train." He sighed. He suddenly looked as if he had an idea. "Hey! You want to grab something to eat tonight? You pick!"

"Like, just like old times?" Sakura replied hoping it was a date, yet knowing it wasn't.

"Just like old times. 'Cept this time, you're gonna pick what we have." Naruto smiled at her. In her head, she gave up trying to convince herself he still liked her. Well, at least for now.

Sakura returned his smile. "I'd love to. But you're paying."

Naruto's gentle smile turned into one of his signature foxy grins. "Sure. I mean I did ask!"

"You bet you did." Sakura looked down at her watch and sweat dropped. "I've got to go. I'm gonna be late! And you know, Tsunade and waiting _don't _mix."

"Okay. Meet me at the bridge at 5."

"Got it. See you later!"

Sakura ran down the street and towards the hospital. When she arrived at the doors, she skid to a stop and walked quickly inside. She arrived _just_ in time. Panting slightly, Sakura quickly changed into her medical uniform and put her stuff in her locker. _'Another day, another 20 injured villagers and ninja.'_ And with that thought, she set off for work.

* * *

Naruto was amazed at how excited he felt about having dinner with sakura that night...until he remembered that all he had to wear were his training clothes. 'OH NO WHAT AM I GONNA DO I CANT GO TO DINNER WITH SAKURA DRESSED LIKE THIS WHAT IF SHE CHOOSES A NICE RESTAURANT, I know ill go see kakashi. He took off at a dead sprint around the villiage to search for his lazy sensei. "Excuse me have you seen a silver haired pervert walking around with an orange book?","Have you seen a perverted man with spikey silver hair walking around reading icha icha paradise?", "Have you seen Kakashi Hatake?" but no one had seen him. Naruto used his last idea, Kage bunshin. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Ok guys go find that pervert of a sensei of ours." _"You got it boss"_ "come on guys lets do it " "Yea we'll definately find that pervert." "Yah one pervert couldnt be that hard to find."... one hour later and several hundred exhausted naruto's later naruto gave up. "Forget this ill take a chance and try to pick out something nice. So he set off to find a cloths shop. When he arrived at a shop titled The go-ruden shokkou. He henged into a tall dark skinned boy with black hair, he wore a simple kimono and sandals. He walked in and started to look around when he realized that he didnt know what to look for. "Damn you Kakashi sensei."

* * *

Several miles away a certain silver haired pervert sneezed visciously. 'Hehe the ladies must be talking about me he thought to himself.'

* * *

Back with naruto..

"Excuse me sir can i help you." the shop keeper said. "Yes i need a new outfit for a dinner i am going to it needs to be casual but not to much like everyday clothes." Naruto responded. The man beckoned

naruto to follow him. The man walked over to a shelf of pants and turned to naruto, "Any color preference sir?", "Yes i think i would like black." naruto said back. "Very good sir just a moment." and with that

he turned back to the stacks of clothes and started going through the piles of black pants and saw a pair of black cargo pants that looked to be narutos size with a chain attaching two of the pockets, picking

them up he turns and beckons naruto to go try them on, naruto walked into the changing room and changed he liked how they look and changed back and told the man he would take them, with that the man

led the way over to the shirts section this time naruto started looking at shirts as he walked along behind the man. Then he noticed one thing in particular about it...it had a picture of the nine tailed fox on it.

He picked it up and said i want this one, the man looked shocked but shrugged it of and let naruto go try on the shirt, while naruto tried on the shirt the man grabbed a simple pair of black sandles for naruto

to wear. When naruto verified that the shirt fit it went with the pants and the sandals on the pile. Naruto knew he might need a coat so he walked over to a rack of trench coats and looked at some black ones

all with various emblems or pictures on them but naruto saw one with the leaf symbol on the back in bright gold edged by red and knew he had to have it. Naruto asked for the pile so he could try them on

when he got them on he walked over to the mirrors and looked at himself and he liked it...

He had new clothes, and he felt good he was ready...

**I do not own naruto or anything from the show all i own are any made up jutsu or characters so please don't sue me. He he couldn't resist the don't sue me bit. Also please review im new at this so I need input tell me how great im doing or flame me i dont care just so long as you tell me how im doing.**


	2. The date

__

__

**I do not own naruto or anything from the show i only own made up characters and jutsu so please dont sue me.**

Sakura was almost through her day at the hospital and was really looking forward to dinner with naruto not that she thought of it as a date or anything like that...ok so she wished it was but hey a girl can

dream right?She was currently making her rounds and walked into a room to check on a patient and saw it was none other than Rock lee. Sighing sakura prepared herself to hear about the 'Flames OF YOUTH'

from lee. Putting on a patient face she walked in and confronted her patient, "Lee what is it you ave done this time?". Turning his head Lee saw Sakura and immediatelly started smiling like the sun after it

came out from behind the clouds "Ahhh Sakura-chan I was showing Neji how bright my FLAMES OF YOUTH are and I got a little carried away.". Mentally sighing at how silly her friends were she looked at Lee

and said"Let me check and see what is wrong with you." Sakura gathered some healign chakra to her hands and ran a diagnosis on lee and saw that he had sprained both ankles and fractured both his radius

and ulna in his left arm, seeing this she quickly concentrated the healing chakra there and soon lee was as good as new."There you go lee good as new." Lee flipped out of the bed and said to sakura,

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE ALLOW ME TO THANK YOU FOR ASSISTING ME BY TAKING YOU OUT TO DINNER TONIGHT." Happy for a reason to turn lee down without lying sakura answered, "Sorry Lee but I cant im going out

to dinner with naruto tonight." Looking dejected Lee said" Ahh once more i have lost in the quest for your love sakura-shan ,oh well i will train that much harder to impress you so you want to go out with me

sakura-chan." and with that Lee quickly left and Sakura turned to the clock to check the time and saw it was an hour after she was scheduled to have finished at and... HALF AN HOUR TO HER DINNER WITH

NARUTO. She spirinted to the locker room and punched out on her way in and quickly changed so she could run home and change.

Meanwhile with naruto

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument thinking about the dinner he was about to have with Sakura hoping he didnt mess anything up he silently stood up from the top of the fourths head and walked

home. Arriving at his..."Home" for lack of a better term for the place he lived naruto went in took a quick shower and combed his hair out before putting on his new clothes for his date...err. dinner with sakura.

He left all his ninja gear at his house and started out for her house. It was a short walk to her house and he took his time walking there.

At sakura's house

Sakura was tearting through he closet looking for what she was gonna wear. She had thought about wearing her normal clothes but she wanted to knock naruto onto his ass when he saw her hell she'd even

be happy if he got a nosebleed because she wanted him to be interested in her again because she wanted him for herself. She was beggining to give up when she came across a blue belly shirt and a mini skirt.

she immediately decided that was what she was going to wear. she showered and dressed and went to sit in he living room to wait for him.

20 minutes later

Sakura heard a knock at her door and yelled to her mom that she would be back later to which she got the reply "Dont get pregnent" which made sakura blush heavily before getting a nose bleed at the

thought of a certain blond naked. After wiping away the blood from her little 'perv session' sakura went and opened the door and nearly had another nose bleed, naruto was in darker clothes which seemed to

contrast his bright hair and eyes letting sakura see how beautiful his eyes were and his clothes were tight showing is hard earned well built body, tempered by years of shinobi training.

Naruto's PoV

Naruto knocked on the door and as it opened his breath caught in his throat for there in front of him was a vision of beauty atleast to him, but he could care less what others thought of this angel before him

right now. He just loved he pink hair and her sparkling emerald eyes. He fought to return control of his body and said "Are you ready to go sakura-chan?" Slowly blinking she responded " Of course Naruto-kun.

Trying to not act surprised at the kun she added to the end of his name he offered her his arm which she took, "So where would you like to go sakura-chan." She thought about it and decided on a fairly new

place she hadnt been to yet, "I think i would like to go to **amatsu kappou** (Heavenly cuisine)." Smiling at her he replied "Anything for you Sakura-chan." and so they made their way to the restaurant. As they

arrived they noticed the modest yet beautiful decor. They were quickly seated at a table in the far corner and started looking at the menu while waiting for their waiter. The waiter asked them " What can i get

you to drink?" when he arrived to which naruto responded, "I would like a bottle of sake please." and sakura stated that she would like som tea. "When did you start drinking sake naruto arent you a little

yound?" naruto was questioned by sakura. He looked at her and said "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to fuck." And sakura was dumbfounded by his response. After that conversation ceased

for a few minutes until the waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Naruto ordered some okonomiyaki (a mix between pizza and a pancake with various toppings such as

seafood, vegetables, and meat mixed with the dough and put on top for toppings.), and sakura ordered some monjayaki (Similar to okonomiyaki except the dough is more liquid than the okonomiyaki dough).

As they waited for their food they talked about the training they had been doing and what else they had been up to.

15 minutes of talking later

Their food finally arrived and they set about eating and to sakura's immense surprise naruto took his time and ate slowly. When they were finished naruto payed for their meal and they walked out of the

restaurant. Sakura took naruto's hand and they started walking around the village and didnt notice where they were until they were up on top of the hokage monument were naruto had sakura sit down and

they sat there a while just looking at the stars.

Sakura's PoV

Sakura saat next to naruto looking at the sky when she heard naruto mutter 'so beautiful' to which she said "What naruto?" And naruto said "I was just thinking about how the stars over the villiage are

almost as beautiful as you." which cause sakura to fall silent and naruto remained quiet in fear that he said somthing wrong. Eventually sakura realized it was really late and she needed to get home. "I have

to go home naruto." she said to which he responded by flipping up and helping her up and taking her hand as they slowly walked back to sakura's house. When they got back to sakura's house sakura turned

to naruto and thanked him for dinner and quickly gave him a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her house as naruto dazedly walked away. she didnt get far before she heard her mother ask her

"Have a good time dear?" in a slightly amused tone causeing sakura to blush and sprint to her room where she layed down on her bed and thought back over the night. 'Tonight was absolutely amazing' she thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

__

* * *

Please tell me what you think of the chapter.

**I do not own naruto or anything from the show all i own are any made up jutsu or characters so please don't sue me. He he couldn't resist the don't sue me bit. Also please review im new at this so I need input tell me how great im doing or flame me i dont care just so long as you tell me how im doing. **


	3. The interroga- I mean questions

I do not own naruto or any of the characters all i own are made up characters or jutsu so please dont sue me. Also please review and tell me what you think because i need all the advise i can get. i dont even care if your flaming.

As sakura woke up she had the feeling that something was going to happen today she couldnt tell if it was gonna be good or bad she just felt that something was going to happen. _' Ok Sakura be ready_

_for whatever is about to happen.'_ sakura thought to herself. She got up and went to go take her shower and turned on the hot water. While she was waiting for the water to heat up she thought of last

night. She saw her reaction to when she first saw hime that night, she saw him stare at her with rapt attention during dinner, she heard him say how the stars were almost as beautiful as her as they

stared at the stars. She saw all of this and thought to herself '_ Last night was great now i just have to get him and keep him for ... i mean yea he'll be mine.' _She pulled off the

clothes she wore to bed and stepped in the shower cleaned herself quickly(Sorry to those of you who thought you were about to see a quick lemon your not atleast not yet). Drying herself off she

walked to her room and got dressed for the day and went down stairs for breakfast with her mom. Her mom was sitting at the table with two bowls of steamed rice with natto(fermented soy beans) and

tamagoyaki(rolled omelet). Sakura grabbed her bowl and looked at her mom and tried to decipher the look she had on her face. _'Ok think what does that look mean...hmmmm actually it sort of looks like_

_the face Ino makes when she is about to gissip...oh no is she going to "ask" me about last night sigh i hope not.'_ That is what sakura thought as she began to eat. She noticed her mom looking like she

wanted to say something so she finished the bite she was eating and turned to her mother, "Something you would like tosay or ask mother?" "Yes Honey i wanna hear **ALL** about your date last

night." her mom said motioning for her to explain. "IT WASNT A DATE MOM ALL IT WAS, WAS ME AND A FRIEND GOING TO DINNER...and it was nice, after dinner we walked up on top of the hokage

monument and we looked at the stars for a while, and yes he said the stars were only almost as beautiful as me but still that doesnt make it a date." sakura said. Laughing her mother said" LIKE

HELL THAT DOESNT that was a date my dear, that was most definately a date." Sakura slowly admitted "Fine it was a date.", then she thought '_Why am i saying it wasnt a date like it was a bad thing.'_

Standing up sakura told her mom "Hey mom i gotta ." "I'll see you later honey." Sakura got up and went to her room grabbing her nija tools and put on her sandals and jumped out of her

window. She hurried on her way to see the hokage, tsunade of the sannin. She announced herself upon her arrival. "Tsunade shishou i am here for training." "Ahh sakura good morning how was

your ...date last night." "Not you too shishou my mother was interroga...i mean asking me about last night this how did you know about my date?" "I'm the hokage sakura, its my job to know things.

Anyway i'm not going to pry so meet me at the training ground at the hokage compound, i'll be there as soon as i finish this stack of papers." "Yes tsunade-shishou." She waited and waited at the

training ground for her teacher when she finally saw her walking in on his was. "Tsunade-shishou were have you been." Tsunade just grunted and said "Paper work" and then her head snapped up

from looking at her feet to sakura. "I hope you are ready!" They traded glancing blows until sakura couldnt do it anymore sakura thanked tsunade. "Thank you tsunade-shishou for training with me

today." As sakura was walking home she saw naruto walking along up ahead and thought, 'I think i'll see if he wants to go out again.' "Naruto wait up," she yelled while running towards him "Naruto

do you want to go out some time...like on a date?" He stopped walking, frozen in place in shock thinking 'Did sakura-chan just ask me out on a date?' Sakura had to snap her fingers infront of his

face to bring him back to reality saying "Well naruto do you want to?" She saw him pinch himself and laughed. 'It's not a dream SAKURA-CHAN REALLY ASKED ME OUT.' "OF COURSE I WILL SAKURA-

CHAN." "Good naruto come over to my house this saturday at 5 pm ok?" "Yea I got it See ya then." and so happy with herself she walked home. Sitting on her bed she wondered what she could do for

the date. 'Hmmmm we could go to the movies, or we could go on a picnic, ooooooh maybe we could go to the lake. **_'Or we could take him home and F**K his brains out.'_** 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I THOUGHT I WAS RID OF YOU .' So she sat there with anime tears while a chibi version of her danced in her head because it finally broke free of the mental

strangle hold she had on it. When she finally got over it she decided "i just need to choose one but i cant so lets see how will i choose, ooooh i got it. Eeni meani miney ..."

* * *

**_Ok I hope you liked the chapter hate it love it i dont care just please review so i can do better next time hell even tell me how bad i sucked at it also please check out my polls thanks until next we meet _**


	4. Getting ready

**_I do not own naruto nor do i own anything else from the show all i own are the made up characters and jutsu so i would like to kindly ask you to review and please...dont sue me. Enjoy every body. PLEASE REVIEW_**

As Sakura was getting ready for her date with Naruto her mom walked into the room and sat down next to her asking, "so what are you doing for your date?"

Sakura turned to her mother and said "I decided on going to the Lake."

"Haha i knew you liked this boy only had 1 date and already trying to get him 'Excited' " Her mom snickered.

"MOM" Sakura yelled as she shoved her mom out of the room, "Thats not it at all."

"Oh yea then explain the choice in swim wear hmmmmmmmmmm" Her mom asked with a Mile wide grin, " Why the Itsy bitsy teenie weenie top and bottom i mean really the only thing covering your

bum is basically a peice of string."

"So I will be wearing shorts th-" Sakura started only to be cut off.

"Unless you have him take them off..." Her mom mumbled.

A twitch mark appeared over Sakura's left eye as she clenched her fist wanting to whack her mom upside the head.

**_' Stupid Ero-mama making jokes about my dating life, if only there was something with her i could rag on.'_** Just then sakura saw a tattoo on her mothers leg that she had never noticed before

and as she saw what it was an evil smirk similar to that of the grinch from the old cartoon version appeared on her face that made even the shinigami feel a shiver go down its spine.

"Oh Mom...is that a **_Tattoo_** on your leg mom why i think it is...oh and look it looks like a picture of someone...hmmmm it does seem to be...oh and look who it is it looks like...oooooooh my

sensei...hmmm i'll ...brb just gotta go tell me sensei something...muahahaha." Sakura said as she slowly went insane from her mothers teasing.

Sakura started to run away playfully waiting for her mom to stop her but turned around and went back when she didnt stop her. When she walked in the room her mom was sitting there laughing.

"Hey whats so funny."Sakura asked. **_"I think moms lost it."_** sakura ironically thought, while her mom kept laughing for a little while longer.

When she finally stopped laughing her mom wiped her eyes and turned to look at Sakura and said "Sakura dear Kakashi has known about that tattoo ever since we were on the same gennin team

when we were little. Even if you were to go tell him about it he wouldnt care since he's known about it." she told sakura though she thought to herself, **"_Though he doesnt know im still alive."._**

**"We'll poo there goes my fun." **Sakura thought. Just then Sakura looked up at the clock and cursed "I gotta go mom i'm meeting Ino before my date." Sakura yelled as she sped out towards ino's

house.

* * *

**Srry for how short this chapter was but i wanted to get started on another story PLEASE FORGIVE ME...and please dont kill me...please**

**Thanks for reading and please review. ;)**


	5. Getting set

_**I do not own naruto nor do I own anything else from the show all I own are the made up characters and jutsu so I would like to kindly ask you to review and please...don't sue me. Enjoy every body. PLEASE REVIEW**_

Over at the Yamanaka house Ino was helping Sakura to cook some food for Sakura's date with naruto. Sakura was cooking the ramen, which she decided to make about 5 pounds of miso ramen for

naruto and Some vegetable ramen for herself and she sealed it all in a scroll which she then packed in the basket. While Ino started on the Yakitori. While they were cooking neither noticed Sakura's

mom sneak in andReplace the water with sake (He he what could this do-uh oh bad author no Jiraiya moments...yet). As Sakura finished packing the food, Ino was thinking about her current

relationship status or rather...the enormous lack thereof as she started to sink farther and farther into a depressive funk, _" I must be getting fat and ugly even Sakura has a boyfriend and no one seems _

_interested in me and the __last boy I __wanted to __ask out Ended up being obsessed with dicks (Sai in case anyone doesn't get the reference to his well apparent interest in naruto's dick)." _she continued on this self

destructive streak until all of the sudden- smaaaack- Sakura Slapped her upside the head. "Get out of your Mood Ino and tell me what's wrong with you."

Sighing to herself she looked at Sakura before she said "I was just thinking about how none of the guys seen interested in me, I mean guys don't even hit on me anymore."

Shaking her head, "My going on a date with Naruto didn't help I take it." Sakura commented.

"Not really." Ino admitted while looking down.

"Ino don't worry about it," Sakura said to Ino while rubbing her back, "I know for a fact that Chouji likes you and he would ask you out for sure if you didn't keep making comments about his weight."

_**Meanwhile at Sakura's house**_

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

"Coming" Sakura's mom yells.

She knew who was there so she took her time and slowly opened the door to reveal the shock of silver and masked face of Kakashi.

"Well your early." She sayed playfully.

"Well to see the beautiful face of the only women ive ever loved i'll always come early, Rin." Kakashi said quietly.

_'hmm he's as sweet as ever. Hope he's ready to have the brains F_u_c-_

**_With Sakura and Ino_**

"Thanks for the help piggy."

"Yah see yah later bill board brow"

"Ino... good luck with Choji."

"Thank, Sakura."

_So Sakura hopped off to Naruto's appartment to tell him what to wear._

**_Meanwhile_**

_'Hmmm I wonder what I should wear, oh i know ill go ask Sakura.'_

And so Naruto started running to Sakura's house.

**5 Minutes later**

_**Haruno House**_

Knock-Knock

"Sakura open up i need to ask you a question."

_' Hmm the windows open lets see if Sakura's inside.'_

Crawling up to the window naruto looked in and got a big, huge, steamy eyeful of-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW NEKKED KAKASHI-SENSEI, AND HE'S DOING THE IT WITH SAKURA'S MOM."

And so our mentally scarred hero started to crawl, puking all the way home.

When he got there he saw Sakura sitting on the porch outfront of his appartment.

She bolted to him when she saw him but he wouldnt respond when she asked him what was wrong other the to say _'The horror, the horror , IT BURNS US IT DOES.'_

_'I hope he's alright I better get him inside and get him better so i can find out what's wrong.' She thought looking at the pitiful sight before her._

Resting him on a chair she began cleaning him up and as she cleaned him up he seemed to get more responsive until he finally looked around and noticed where he was and who he was with.

"Sakura, it was disgusting oh so disgusting." Naruto managed to murmur out.

Stroking his hair she asked him "What was it Naruto-Kun, What was so disgusting."

He turned to face her and said "I went to your house to see what type of clothes you wanted me to wear and when i got there i knocked but no one answered so, I saw an open window and looked

threw it to see if i saw you, and thats when i saw it, the horrible thing that did this to me."

"What was it Naruto, what was it?" Sakura asked worredly

"Your Mom, and Kakashi-Sensei, doing the do all over the kitchen." He said sickly.

**_BLEEEEEEH huuhuhu bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeh_**

And so Sakura started puking on the floor.

Naruto just sat camly beside he rubbing her back until she stopped.

"Naruto can i stay here tonight after our date i dont think i want to go home tonight." Sakura asked him.

"Of course Sakura," he replied "now lets go on that date just let me get dressed. Oh yea what should i wear?"

"Just wear a bathing suit we are going to the lake." she told him

"Good i havent been there in a long time." he said as he went to change.

**_2 Minutes later_**

"Ok im ready Sakura-Chan lets go" Naruto said walkign out of his bedroom.

"Alright" Sakura said as they walked out the door to go to the lake.


End file.
